


A little tied up

by cool_ha_ha



Series: Dukat and Meru [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Awkwardness, BDSM, Cardassian Anatomy, Curiosity, F/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: Meru is curious about Dukats "parts"
Relationships: Dukat/Kira Meru
Series: Dukat and Meru [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661953





	1. Ask T

**Author's Note:**

> D-Dukat  
> M-Meru  
> T-T  
> P- make her up

M: T get in here  
T: What do you want?  
M: company. D said I can ask any guard over if I need someone to talk to and right now I need someone.  
T: FINE.   
The transmission ends.  
Before T knows it, hes sat with tea and scones around a flowery table  
T: I can't believe he lives like this for you  
M remembers what D said about disagreements  
M: You will sit and enjoy your scones and tea like a man or I will report your failing back to your commanding officer.  
T drinks the tea and offers her a nod of appreciation for their customs. He knows she’s trying to follow how they live, as D does for her.  
M: Now, since I don't have any female Cardassian friends, I need to ask some personal questions  
T: Oh no  
M: And you will remain silent about this discussion  
T: Understood  
M feels a tad powerful ordering her soldiers about. Oh no. she's becoming one of them. No. if her people would have known how to talk to their oppressors, maybe they wouldn't be in this situation. Its people like her that will gain the information to undo the occupation.  
M: D seems reluctant to discuss that hole at the bottom of his-  
T: No. I can't do this. Tell D why I've been reported, I don't care. I don't need to hear this.  
M: By all means  
Why are the men afraid to talk about something that looks very exciting.

A Cardassian woman bows upon entry to the guls suit. M ushers her in. she sits and receives the tea.   
M: I like your hair  
P: You have a very nice shade of red  
M: I think we are going to get along very well. How did you end up on the station?  
P: I was working as a spy, but my assignment finished and I'm awaiting reassignment.  
M: Sounds exciting?  
P: I do a lot of traveling but that's about the only exciting part.  
M: You’re the first woman I've spoken to in months  
P: Oh you poor dear  
M: Exactly. There's just somethings you can't talk to guys about  
P: Considering my profession-  
M: My mistake  
P: Please, the Cardassians consider you one of us.  
M freezes up  
P: So what's on your mind?  
M: Having a bit of guy trouble  
P sips the tea, pulls a face and puts it down  
P: I’d love to hear it  
M: Are you saying that because I’m the guls pet or because you care?  
P: You’re finally picking up when were lying  
M: I'm doing my best before he gets bored of me  
P: D doesn't get bored of women, they usually die first  
M: I love your blunt honesty. You should show it off more  
P: No sarcasm?  
M: No sarcasm  
P: We are going to be good friends. Right, about this guy trouble?  
M: Do all guys have .. slits?  
P: Yes  
M: And they all .. evert?  
P: Yes  
M: And that hole at the bottom?  
P: Yes  
M: What’s it for?  
P: Seems a little obvious doesn't it?  
M: Why won't he let me near it?  
P: Do Bajoran men have…  
M: No. it's all external on men and all internal on women  
P: Oh that will explain the confusion. If used correctly, it can cause a second orgasm  
M spits out some tea  
M: Then why wont they use it? That sounds amazing.  
P: It's heavily associated with gays.  
M: That .. would make sense. But I’m a woman  
P: Same principle.  
M nods.  
P: Anything else?  
M: No ..  
P nods, gets up and leaves  
M: Fucking Cardassians


	2. Taking the lead

That evening, D comes home to candles, 30 degree heat, the smell of Cardassian candles and a note exclaiming “bedroom. Now”. D does as ordered. Entering the dark room, lit only by candles, m sits along the bed wearing black lingerie, blue lipstick, a faint blue patch on her forehead and some kind of black leather straps on her ankles and wrists.  
D: M?  
M stands and approaches a very nervous D  
M: Take that hideous things off before I break your limbs removing it.  
D feels her presence and immediately removes his uniform. She sits expectantly on the edge of the bed, legs crossed with an impatient expression.  
D: M, I truly do admire your attempt at Cardassian seduction-  
M: Shut your mouth  
D does so.  
M: I don't care what you want. Tonight, you take my orders. Understood?  
D kneels in front of her  
M: Good man. Lay on the bed  
He climbs onto the bed. She ties his hands separately to the bed frames and legs equally spread and tied down.  
D: BDSM?  
M: So you’ve heard of this?  
D: I’m not usually the one being tormented but-  
M: SSHH. I have done some research regarding your anatomy. You will refer to me as mistress.  
D: Or else?  
M: If you do not play ball, I will leave you wet and unrelieved for days to come. Mammals call it ‘blue balls’, but you people wouldn't get it.  
D: Yes mistress.  
He plays along, hoping to keep her happy. He is unaware of the danger he really is in.  
M: Good. Let's start with something simple.   
M runs her finger along his neck ridges.  
M: Do you like that?  
D: Its very nice  
M slaps his belly  
M: It's nice what?  
D: It's nice mistress.  
M: That's what I thought.  
M runs the same finger down his chest ridges and gently stimulates his crest.  
M: Do you like that?  
D: Yes mistress  
M: Oh he's a fast learner  
M gently scratches up the scales along his thighs.  
D: Yes, I like that mistress  
M: lets notch things up.  
M pulls a riding crop out from under the bed. D is fighting the urge to call for security or see if she's got the guts to hurt him. The blue lipstick and forehead would send the right message. He decided to see where this goes.  
M: I know your scales are an evolutionary measure to protect your skin from the searing heat of Cardassia ..  
D: Yes mistress?  
M: But they're no protection from the swift punishment of a riding crop.  
D is still on the border of calling for security. M is carefully watching incase he everts. M slaps his thigh with the weapon. He jumps, but no damage he can't handle  
D: Getting a little risky aren't we?  
M: Address me properly  
She hits him again this time on the chest.  
D: A little daring isn't it Mistress?  
M: That's what I want to hear. Time for a quiz. Give me examples of features you find attractive about me  
D: M-  
She whips him on the belly. He winces.  
D: Mistress, Isn't that subjective?  
She whips him again on the thigh. He's starting to enjoy the spikes of pain.  
D: Your bendy ears Mistress  
M gently caresses his tender wounds.  
M: More  
D: Your fluffy colourful hair  
M continues to soothe his skin.  
D: The little wrinkles on your nose.  
M: More  
D: I love the smooth curvature of your neck  
M moves her hand all the way down his belly. He breathes out slowly, enjoying the sensation.  
D: Shall I continue the list, mistress?  
M: Only one more task before your reward  
D: Thank you, mistress.  
D is getting very excited thinking of this final task. What has she been getting up in her spare time? Is this a ploy of some kind? Is this a kink he just didn't know about? M licks her fingers and digs into his slit. The feeling is seriously welcomed by D.   
M: Do you like that?  
D: Yes mistress  
M feels his pointed Cardassian junk pulsate. Her fingers follow its shape inward. D figures out what she's doing.  
D: M?  
M hits him with the riding crop. D almost looks angry  
D: Mistress! That's a very sensitive area  
M: You are under my control. I will say when you can evert. I will say how you climax and I will decide when.  
D is turning very dark very quickly.  
D: Yes .. mistress.  
M: You are free to evert.  
M grinds her fingers against the bumpy underside of his junk while it's still inside. D moans and it very slowly grinds itself against her fingers.  
M: Was that nice?  
D: The bumps are especially sensitive to mistresses.  
M: Ah yes, no doubt.  
Her fingers still on the inside, it's still very wet, even more so than a woman's own “slit”. She stimulates it. D makes a strange array of noises, still unable to free himself he tries to keep composure. Cardassians can't seem to let go. With his head tilted back, she gets curious and tastes the wet fingers.   
D: What the-  
M hold up the riding crop  
D: Sorry mistress?  
M: Were not playing by Cardassian rules tonight.  
She wipes the rest of the goo back on his shaft  
M: Would you like your reward now?  
D: Yes mistress!  
She unties his legs, then his arms. He pounces on her. She giggles as she hits the bed. She wraps her legs around his waist.  
M: Take me  
D Didn't need her permission. Her pants were ripped away and he pulled her onto himself.  
…

Afterward. Her makeup is smudged, most candles blown out and the leather on her wrist gone. He is still sore but she strokes the marks.  
M: I'm sorry about hurting you  
D: Don't be. It was nice  
M: I’ll bet it felt weird being on the other end of the stick?  
D: Not just in bed.  
M winced at the thought of that statement. The people he has hurt and people who hurt him taking no pleasure in business.  
D: Sweetheart, can i ask, what gave you this idea?  
M: Do you want the honest truth?  
D needs a moment to weigh it up.  
D: Sure, I want the truth.  
M: I really just wanted to know what's with that hole under the slit  
D: That's it? A little elaborate don't you think?  
M: T didn't help and then P gave me no pointers.  
D: You asked T?  
M: Yeah. I wasn't sure if it was a you thing or an all of Cardassia thing  
D: My dear, you should have just asked  
M: This felt like more fun, considering your thing about dominance  
D: You weren't wrong. Would you like to do more like this?  
M: Oh no, I am not good with pain.  
D: I think you made a good Dom.  
M: Any other comments?  
She said it sarcastically but he answers anyway.  
D: don't do the blue makeup. I’m not really ..  
M looks up wondering why the pause  
D: .. Cardassian women aren’t my …  
M: oohhhhh. But your wife?  
D: I'd be failing the state if I didn't have an heir.  
M: and i'm guessing a half Bajoran child ..  
D: It would be illegitimate  
M: Oh, I’m sorry  
D: Were you offering?  
M: Oh no. I've had my kids. No more thank you  
D: I understand  
They continue to cuddle.


End file.
